Give me a Reason to Love you
by non-talanted writer
Summary: With Naru's feelings building a wall between Keitaro and her; the manager feels he needs to so the same.Mutsumi than comes to the rescue,not knowing the conflict.Could feelings change or could hearts be broken?


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina but the rightful owner is Ken Akamatsu.

WARNING: I do not have spell-check so forgive my grammar, I am so sorry if you dislike this my english!

* * *

**_Chapter One..._**

**_"Give me a Chance to Prove Myself."_**

Naru, the burnette with a short-temper that could beat a vicious snake sang a silent melody through the softness of her lips slipping from the power of her thoart. It almost seemed like an enegima to see why she was in a good mood during all those countless times abusing the manager so much for practically no piculliar reason except seeing from her view, being a lechourous pervert. Winter came in shortly after realizing that she failed her Entrance Exams for the second time which came into an immense disappointment after all that studying.

"Maybe it wasn't my best," she whispered while continuing to sing the mealody, "maybe it was just that I had too many distractions in this year."

"URASHIMA! You dare continue your lechourous deeds with Shinobu? You shall be punished as I shall hence forth justice with my blade! I will not let Shinobu's honor be in vain!"

"I was teaching her the foumulas for Algerbra... you know.. the fourmula for A is B squared and C squared equals Y subtracted by Z than the answer comes out to to Y squared and equals for the answer for A!"

(A/N: I know what I'm talking about because I'm learning algerbra! Spare me!)

"ROCK-SPLITTING SWORD!" (A/N: -Looks at Algerbra paper- That was a waste of explanation...)

"Auuu... Senpai...," whimpered Shinobu with her watery eyes witnessing the unusaul punishment of Keitaro Urashima.

Motoko soon relased the tightening grip of her blade and nodded as if she had accomplish slaying a demon, "excuse me Shinobu-chan... I shall return to my studies."

"Hai...," nodded Shinobu slightly while staring at the all-so recent damages that occured of the Hinata because of the three people whom decided to play "slay the manager." With Naru punches that sends Keitaro to Love Hina Airlanes, Motoko's blade that could cut a thick building in half, and Su's inventions that could and probably would take over the world in the future; it came clear that these three voilent residents were practically tearing Keitaro apart.

"But I'm still in one peice," snickered Keitaro after a sigh of relief being alive.

The event that happened 3 minutes ago caused Naru to sigh, meaning she found the answer to her distractions. It was that stupid perverted manger of hers that wouldn't stop believing in a promise 15 years ago to get into Tokyo Universtiry.It must really sucks to become a 3rd year Ronin... well she's known other people that became 7th year ronins until they passed at the age of 27.

"Narusagawa," said a clear and soft voice reaching Naru's attention, "I need help on Geomertry again."

"Keitaro, your seriously helpless... you know?" Cocked an eye-brow from the burnette.

Keitaro could only hung his head in shame, how many times did he had to go over to fourmulas again? He was changing his mind to become an archogoligist instead of a lawyer but to become one, he has to learn and know math well enough to reach the Tokyo University's standards, which can include very high expectations such as the teachers that had been there for only Kami knows how many years?

"Gomendasai... its just that I'm so busy repairing the damages that I practically don't have time to study!"

"Are you blaming this on me or Motoko?"

"No... it's not like that, I mean I know how you both feel about men"

"Well you know nothing about my dislikings so back off will you?"

"I'm sorry but I just need help..."

'Yeah... mentally to see how retarded you are to actually accept to become the manager here! You know, I would of passed my Entrance Exams by now if you haven't been distracting me or the others!"

"All I ask for is help..."

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you," said Keitaro barely above a whisper.

"Speak louder... what did you say?" Unsure wither he said what she thought he had said.

"Because... your really smart and I thought you would be kind enough to lend me a hand but since your not in the right mood for me at all... I should be going and try do these problems myself."

"Your not getting any pity from me with that lame trick," Naru scoffed.

"I didn't ask for any," said Keitaro sternly while leaving her room.

Naru was actually surprised that she had an arugument with Keitaro. He seemed much more demanding than usual and a little defensive about his studies. It was strange enough that Keitaro actually didn't look defeated but just irratatied.

"Oi," attracted a low-feminine voice, "where are you heading to Keitaro?"

"I'm going for a walk Aunt Haruka," smiled Ketiaro weakly.

Haruka brought out her famous fists of fury that were stronger than Naru's and Motoko's strength combined and gave a low warning in her tone, "it's Haruka so take out the Aunt."

"Hai, gomendasai... I almost forgot," chuckled Keitaro rubbing the new bump collection on his head.

"You wouldn't mind doing an errand for me... do you?" Asked Haruka carefully sensing something fishy with Keitaro.

"No not at all...," He shifted uncomfortable, "I mean it's not like I have anything important to do at this hour."

There was an obvious tone of sorrow in his last sentence so Haruka gave him a good slap on the back, "don't you dare get all reluctant on me because I just need you to deliver something... and if you do that I could get you 1000 yen for something for you to eat." (A/N: 1000 yen is 10 American dollars!)

"Thanks Haruka," muttered Keitaro grabbing the package of Tea Recipes in his hand, "Two Zero Zero Four Kaiyoushima St.?"

"Yeah, hurry-up before I change my mind in giving you that 1000 yen I promised you."

"Yes ma'am!"

It was a 10 minute walk to get to his destination since he took the short-cuts out of the Hinata Village, it would shave off enough the seconds that he wouldn't have to waste to get back at his studies.

"Wait... didn't Narusagawa told me she didn't wanted to help me?" whispered Keitaro sensing inner depression growing. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

It didn't took long to notice that he bumped into another woman whom was wearing a green apron. "Oh... I'm sorry, can I help you with thosewatermelons?"

"Ara Ara... thank you kind sir," sang a beautiful voice enough for Keitaro to recginzed.

"MutMutsumi? What are you doing here?" blinked Keitaro while carrying the watermelons.

"Oh my, Keitaro is that you? I was going home but I forgotten where I lived...," laughed Mutsumi cutely, "I believe it was Kaiyoushima St.?"

"Strange... I was going there to drop off these tea recipes Haruka ordered me to do."

"Ara? I believed I ordered those last night..."

"Really? Wow..."

"Say... how's everyone at the Hinata Apartments?"

"Oh... thier just fine."

"What about your girlfriend Narusagawa?"

That sentence struck him as if lightening blasted his butt from the Gods, "oh... she's okay and she's not my girlfriend Mutsumi... I mean, even I wanted for her to be my girlfriend, she would immediately delcined."

"Oh my," Mutsumi whispered seeing the depressed Keitaro coming in much more maturely. "Keitaro?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes met with his, both staring deeply in chocolate orbs and with the wind not bothering or dared not to ruin the moment, lips met with lips and the Sakura leaves soon drifted softly across the warm day. It almost seemed like the precious moment lasted forever but even if it were a second, it felt like paradise heaven. Mutsumi's lips were warm and her eyes were half closed with true beauty while Keitaro's eyes stayed wide opened, only feeling the coolness around his body, softly approaching his skin, giving him goosebumps. However... the lips he had felt were not cold... no, not cold at all. It gave a brief warm sensation he would love to last forever.

Than... they part.

"Mutsumiwhat was that for?" Keitaro whispered calmly while blushing lightly.

"Ara? Oh my, I did it again...," said the gentle voice of an angel.

"... yeah... you did," smiled Keitaro warmly while looking at the angel in front of him, "you made me smiled once again Mutsumi."

"Huh? Did you say something Keitaro?" Said Mutsumi pretending she didn't hear at all.

"Oh nothing...," he blushed, "nothing at all."

Mutsumi chuckled, "please... I would like to visit the Hinata House again."

"Of course, your always welcome," smiled Keitaro growing a little open towards Mutsumi.

"Shall we go?" Keitaro grinned sheepishly.

"Hai!"

It almost seemed they were couples, walking along side each other while encoutering at the Sakura Trees Park but neither of them regretted it because it was actually fate that made things a little lighter...

But since fate has done that, the path that Keitaro would choose in the future can decide for his destiny to be the one he truly loves. Although, it won't be so easy... he won't know it would be so hard...

'Than let Destiny come its way to me,' thought Keitaro while walking along-side Mutsumi with a slight smile.

* * *

**So how was it everyone? I hoped you enjoyed it but if not... than suggestions are welcome... thank you Minna-san for reading!**

**It might take me a week to update by the way... n.n**


End file.
